A new direction for Dave
by Lauralaulau
Summary: After Dave's suicide attempt and his mothers horrible words about him having a disease Dave finally get the break he needs. A new direction for Dave that leads him back to the place that never judged him and he has always wanted to be! Dave/Kurt slash fict yes yes I know... Don't own anything coz if I need Dave and Kurt will be together by now!


David smiled happily as he sat at the back of the auditorium watching with a laugh as the New Directions celebrated on stage, hugs, jumps and tears as they held each other and celebrated what would be for many their last national championship for their show choir.

Dave couldn't tear his eyes away from Kurt who smiled brightly and wrapped his arms around Mercedes in a tight embrace, he could not understand how Kurt's boyfriend could be standing on the other side of the stage and Blaine didn't seem to have the need to kiss his boyfriend in congratutions of a fantastic performance.

Dave stopped staring at Kurt long enough to see Santana starring at his in surprise, he winked at his former beard cheekily before mouthing 'Congrats' at the fiery brunette. Santana grins happily at Dave winking back at his and waving with a seductive look in teasing, she pulls Brittany into a hug and whispers into her eyes resulting in Brittany to spin around in Santana's arm and wave happily at Dave bouncing up and down as she excited calls out to him

'Hi Davey'. Dave laughs at the two girls whom he had gotten incredible close to over his time as Santana's beard and has been very loyal friends to him since even with his transfer and suicide attempt. He waved at Brittany mouthing a hello back before standing and quietly though quickly leaving the auditorium. He failed to see Kurt when he had noticed Santana wave at someone, he failed to see Kurt locate him in the crowd, he failed to see Kurt's giggle at Brittany's behaviour and he failed to see Kurt's eyes follow him out the door.

Dave had left and entered the side door to the dressing rooms, he placed one of the three roses he had brought on Kurt's dressing table, easily identified by the amount of skincare products and Santana and Brittany's table that was filled with photos of the two girls and a few my little pony toys. A pink rose for each of them with a small note saying they were fantastic and congratulations, he knew that Santana and Brittany would know who their rose was from and he hoped that Kurt would enjoy being spoilt since it seemed that Blaine did not shower his boyfriend with gifts.

He was walking out of the dressing room and he quickly ducked into a dark alcove as Kurt came bouncing out of the stage wings and into the dressing room with Mercedes coming after him laughing. He stopped and picked up the rose, smelled it with a small smile on his face before showing Mercedes.

He smiled at the rose as Mercedes walked out; he placed it on top of his bag as Blaine entered the dressing room smiling brightly though slightly strained at Kurt. He walked over to Kurt and then looked down noticing the rose on the bag, his smile faded quickly and his voice got loud, as he demanded rudely "Who the hell is that from?"

Kurt looked at him puzzled as he answered, "I don't know, it doesn't say"

Blaine's face started to get red as he yelled louder at Kurt

"What is wrong with you? Can't you even try to stay faithful to me, you have had man after man throw themselves at you and you don't think I notice"

"I haven't cheated on you Blaine, I never have" Kurt snapped back

"Valentines Day, Chandler and now this!" Blaine yelled throwing a water jug at the wall watching as it scattered sending water and glass over the carpet floor.

"You just don't learn Kurt, your mine and no one else can have you," he yelled getting closer to Kurt.

"Blaine, I have never cheated on you" Kurt answered in a soothing tone trying to defuse the situation

"Then why are you getting flowers sent to you!"? Blaine spat menacing in Kurt's face as he raised an arm and swung his hand back to strike Kurt.

Blaine's hand stopped mid air, above his head as Dave left the shadows and had a grip on Blaine's wrist.

"If you noticed Blaine" Dave seethed in a voice so low and so threatening it sent shivers down Blaine's spine as he looked up and saw angry hazel eyes above him.

"Kurt was not the only person who received a rose, I left Santana and Brittany one as well," he continued "They performed well and I thought a rose as a congratulation was pretty standard"

He pushed Blaine back gently creating space between Blaine and Kurt before releasing Blaine's wrist and turning to face Kurt.

"Are you okay" he asked softly eyes no longer angry but full of concern

Kurt looked at Dave willing the tears to stop following out of his eyes, he looked at Dave again and shook his head gently; no he thought I'm not okay.

Dave pulled Kurt into a secure embrace, engulfing Kurt's small frame in the large bear hug. Kurt felt surrounded by warmth and security in Dave's arm before Dave pulled back and looked at Kurt again

"What me to walk you to your room?" He asked "I think you should leave Blaine" he added over his shoulder at the small man who was picking up Santana's flower, Blaine dropped the flower like it burnt him and rushed out of the room without a second glance at Kurt or Dave.

"I can go get Mercedes for you" Dave added as more tears spilled from his favourite pair of large blue eyes.

"No" Kurt answered quietly "can we just get out of here?" he asked in the same small voice

"Anything you want Kurt" Dave answered, picking up Kurt's hand and holding onto it with his own larger hand.

Dave walked them out of the building and into the cool Chicago night, he walked them for a block before looking at Kurt again under a street light, Kurt looked cold not surprising as he was dressed only in his show choir clothing but his tears had stopped and his eyes were looking around the Chicago street with interest.

"Never been to Chicago before?" Dave asked

"No" Kurt smiled "Thank you for the rose by the way, it was very sweet"

"If I knew the trouble it would of caused I wouldn't of"

"Its okay" Kurt answered "I have been meaning to end things, since Valentines he has been controlling and it got worse then I befriended Monique and Chandler but with college coming up I thought I can do it then and it'll be easier than now"

"You shouldn't have to put up with that," Dave answered

"I won't anymore," Kurt added with determination

"Good, what me to walk you too your hotel?" Dave asked

"No, I don't want to go back there yet"

"Okay, hmm well are you hungry?" Dave asked

"Yes, god yes" Kurt added enthusiastically

"Okay come on" Dave added pulling Kurt's hand gently but not game enough to release his hand, scared that Kurt would disappear and this would be all a dream.

"Why did you come?" Kurt asked after a few steps

"I was in town and I thought why not," Dave answered honestly "I have always enjoyed and admired you guys, I never had the guts to do that but it was cool"

"Why are you in town?" Kurt asked next realising how little he knew about Dave Karosky but not finding the idea of him walking around the dark Chicago streets intimidating.

"Living here" Dave mumbled

"What!" Kurt screeched looking confused as Dave threw his head back and let out a deep chuckle

"My grandparents live here, have since they came from Russia. I spent every summer holiday here growing up and well home schooling it didn't make a difference where I was doing it"

"What about your parents" Kurt asked shocked, Dave stopped mid stride, stumbling slightly before turning around and looking at his feet as he continued

"Dad come for the weekends, he is looking for positions here. Ma is in Lima, wanting nothing to do with her son with a disease," he sadly explained, tears threatening to spill from his eyes

"They are divorcing," he added in a brokenly

"Oh Dave" Kurt muttered before throwing his arms around Dave's neck and hugging him tightly

"Kurt..Kurt..K..urt, cant breathe" Dave gasped

"Sorry" Kurt explained

"It's okay" Dave explained "Ma and Pa have had problems since I could remember, hell she use to try to prevent me coming to she my Pa's parents each summer. There is no love loss between them" He added

"Come on now, let's get moving, I'm hungry and I know the best restaurant in the city" he beamed

Kurt smiled back at the ex footballer before a cold chill ran down his back

Dave dropped Kurt's hand and pulled his large black coat off and placed it over Kurt's shoulders

"Its okay" Kurt explained removing the jacket after noting how incredible warm it was

"Nah, you look like you're about to freeze into a statue" Dave smiled

"Besides I am well insulated" he laughed, Kurt looked down ashamed at having called Dave chubby but humbly pulled the jacket on and held out his hand which Dave happily took instantly

"Well lead on Dave, I have no idea where we are and you promised best restaurant in the city. I hope it will live up to it" Kurt smiled

"It will" Dave confirmed as they walked down the street and after a short cut through some laneways Dave stopped at a old but well looked after and established restaurant. Dave smiled as he pushed the door open and ushered Kurt inside out of the cold.

Kurt took in the small restaurant with a smile; it had wooden tables with crisp clean white linen tablecloths, expensive looking crystal glasses and flattering lighting. It had warm neutral walls with black and white photos around the walls that held photos of what he guessed was the family owners over many years and photos of what Kurt thought was Russian cities over time.

Dave's step seemed to lighten as he moved around the half empty tables as the earlier dinners had already left towards the kitchen and bar area to the one side.

Kurt's eyes widened at the bar with endless sleeves of vodka and bottles of liquor he could not identity. The bar had a state of the art coffee machine and a tall collection of espresso cups.

Kurt held onto Dave's hand tightened as a loud voice spoke clearly with a heavy accent

" Miliy moy you are back" the older woman stated, she stood tall around Kurt's height and was of what Kurt would call a stocky build but had glowing skin and had a sense of good health about her.

"Babushka" David smiled lovingly realising Kurt's hand and kissing the woman on both cheeks before walking back to Kurt

"This is my friend Kurt Babushka" Dave informed

"One of your friends from the show choir" she confirmed smiling kindly

"Come, come, come here Kurt," she answered holding her hands out for him

Kurt stepped forward, took both of the woman's hands and with a surprisingly strong grip she pulled Kurt into a warm hug and kissed him on both cheeks.

"Friends of my grandson are always welcome, sit, sit you must be hungry from performing" she smiled before turning to Dave

"No, no Darling boy not your usual table, Kurt is a guest take a nicer one," she instructed

She walked Kurt over to the table by a large old black piano on the far side of the room and smiled before looking at her grandson.

"I will go tell dedushka you are back" she smiled "And I will send out our best dishes" she winked at Kurt then she grinned at Dave who had opened his mouth to speak

"Yes David, you will get your favourite dessert. I saved you one since we sold out of them like normal" she confirmed and a firm step of her heels she and her simple black wrap dress she was gone.

"Dave!" Kurt explained "You didn't mention your grandparents owned a restaurant," he gasped while Dave smiled at him happily

"Owned it since they arrived here as newly weds" he added pointing to an old black and white photo behind Kurt. The photo showed a young woman in a simple white dress with a vein that fell to the floor on the arm of an incredibly tall and broad strong looking man in a dark suit. Kurt went to continue looking at the photos but a second loud voice broke Kurt's concentration as it boomed out

"David" The same man from the photo though aged walked out from the kitchen, he was dressed in his chef work clothes but though years older he was still so tall and broad he had to duck and angle himself through the kitchen doorway. He had a broad chest, thick arms and a large warm grin.

"dedushka" Dave smiled standing up and Kurt smiled as Dave was pulled into a embrace that would of knocked the air out of any man's chest as the elderly man pounded Dave on the back a few times before kissing him on both cheeks and stepping back and looking at Kurt kindly

"You must be David's friend Kurt" He asked walking over to the table, Kurt stood up feeling incredibly small compared to the apparent large strong Karosky men.

Kurt was pulled into a bone shattering hug and kissed on both cheeks before Dave laughed and placed a hand on Kurt's back

"Easy dedushka" he laughed, "Kurt isn't use to your hugs" as he sat down and motioned for Kurt to do the same.

A similar deep chuckle erupted from the older mans mouth as he also threw his head back in laughter.

"Its good to meet you Kurt" he smiled, kind hazel eyes looking at him welcomingly

"You too Mr. Karosky" Kurt smiled meaning it

"No no, call me dedushka" he grinned "Now don't tell Babushka" he added looking at Dave "but I think a nice shot might warm you up from the cold night" he winked as he walked to the bar and returned with three shot glasses and a glass bottle of vodka.

"I make this one myself" he smiled at Kurt

"Yes and he has been ruining everyone's livers since" Dave joked "Its so strong its like paint stripper" he laughed picked up the small glass and holding it up to meet his grandfathers and Kurt's quickly added glass

"Cheers" Kurt smiled at the other too added a Russian bóo-deem zda-ró-vye"

Kurt threw back the shot and his eyes watered slightly as it slides down his throat leaving a warm burn in its wake.

Dave looked at Kurt silently asking if he was okay and Kurt smiled at him.

"Now you have had true vodka" Boris smiled "I must get back David, don't slip out without saying goodbye Kurt" he added and the large man disappeared into the kitchen.

"WOW" Kurt exclaimed

"Yeah, the vodka is deadly" Dave smiled

"No your Grandfather is a giant" he smiled as Dave chuckled again

"He was shorter than me at my age. He reckons I will be just shorter than him once I have another growth spurt or two" Dave smiled

"WOW" Kurt added again

"So you live with your grandparents?" Kurt asked suddenly desperate to learn everything about Dave and his family.

"No, they have a small place a few blocks over but they have set me up in their old apartment next door They own the building and its above what is now a bakery. It's was their first home in America and Pa stays with me on weekends"

"You live alone?"

"Yeah, it's a small place and we are in middle of the market district, farmers markets, butchers, fish stalls and grocers"

"Sound fantastic Dave, are you happy here"

"Its where I always wanted to be" Dave confirmed

"I spent my summers working here, helping seat customers, going with

Babushka to the farmers market to get all the ingredients and cooking with Dedushka in the kitchen singing along with him and Elvis Presley cd's. I have space to do my school work when I'm not working"

He expanded on smiling happily

"I work mornings one week doing the early mornings, getting into the markets collecting fresh items and starting the broths and items to cook all day. The other week I do the late nights doing the cooking with Dedushka and cleaning up singing along with my music as I clean"

"You seem so happy" Kurt smiled as Granmama came over carrying several piles balanced on a large wooden circle tray.

She placed the dishes in front of them

"Of course David is happy" She smiled "he is a good boy and he is with family, family always makes you happy. They love you and we are very proud of him"

"Babushka" Dave blushed embarrassed

"He just like his granpapa, strong but kind"

"Babushka" Dave stuttered quickly trying to stop her from continuing

"My sweet little плюшевого мишку" she kissed him on the cheek once and walked off to serve other customers.

"What does that mean?" Kurt asked at Dave red cheeks

"What?" Kurt asked as Dave mumbled quietly

"Teddy bear" Dave repeated softly looking down at his hands

Kurt giggled, Kurt's giggle turned louder and his laughter caused tears to spill down his eyes again

"Teddy Bear" he smiled, he reached out and placed a hand on Dave's smiling at him

"It suits you actually" he added "Strong but loving"

"Try the food" Dave answered choosing to ignore the comment

"Its all tradition stuff, Granpapa is a fantastic chef"

Kurt smiled and starting picking small spoonfuls of the food onto his plate and eagerly eating it, he closed his eyes and moaned softly

"God, this is good," he added

Dave was staring at him with colour in his cheeks again

"What?" Kurt challenged

"I made that" Dave explained, "It's a stew that I started this morning after doing the market run. It slow cooks over 10 hours and you made those dumplings adding them for the final 20 minutes as you reduce the stock"

"What?" Dave challenged after a moment and Kurt continued to stare at him blankly

"You cook" Kurt smiled

"Yeah" Dave answered not understand how rare that trait was

"Do you speak Russian" Kurt smiled

"Of course, since I can remember, hell I probably speak it better than English" he laughed

"Say something to me in Russian" Kurt smirked

"Its not like French Kurt" Dave answered "its not going to sound as charming as a few sweet words in French"

"Say something anyway" Kurt smiled

Dave shook his head laughing softly before looking Kurt boldly in the eye and speaking clearing quickly said a sentence Kurt could not understand in Russian.

"What does it mean?" Kurt asked the moment he was finished, cheeks flushed form finding the unknown words oddly attractive

"I said Ti takAya chudEsnaya" Dave started looking down "You are so wonderful"

Kurt smiled shyly at Dave before going back to his meal, he found the collection of dishes full of unexpected flavour and some combinations different than he was expecting. He thought that the food was just amazing before looking up at the piano.

"Who plays the piano?" he asked

"We all can, but Babushka does the most she sings at events or when someone has complimented her enough" He grinned pointing to a photo behind himself

Kurt stood up and walked over running a finger over a photo of a young looking Dave, aged he was guessing around 13 sitting next to his granmama singing happily along and playing the piano while she sung loudly and confidently.

"You play the piano" Kurt gushed excitedly looking at Dave

"Since I can remember," Dave answered "Babushka was a music teacher before they moved here"

"Play me something" Kurt asked happily

"Nah" Dave said

"Please" Kurt asked, pulling out his best puppy dog eyes

"Fine, something quick but" He pulled out a seat and jerked his head indicating that Kurt should sit beside him.

"Sing too" Kurt demanded smiling cheekily as Dave smiled and starting playing gently but clearly very well before Kurt's heart expanded as a deep smooth well trained voice starting quietly singing Elvis Presley's 'Kentucky Rain".

Kurt saw Gramama and Granpapa both walk over to the piano, Granmama beamed at Dave as he continued to play. Granmama lent forward and whispered into Kurt's ear "This is my favourite" she smiled before watching Dave lovingly.

Kurt was shocked at the skill and easy Dave sung and played the song, such a deep smooth voice surprised Kurt and he found the voice both apart soothing and exciting. Dave finished the song and smiled at his Granmama before a thump on the piano caused him to look at his Granpapa who asked

"You got to play my song now Dave, no having favourites" he joked, Dave smiled before easily starting "Rags to Riches" by Elvis Presley.

Dave had to put more force into his singing to pull off the song but Kurt was amazed how strong his voice was. He finished and smiled at his Granpapa before Kurt asked in a quiet voice "Can you do "Always on my mind"?"

Dave nodded before starting the much quieter song singing looking down at his fingers soothly.

Kurt smiled as tears came to his eyes as he remembered the song being played at his mother's funeral, her love of Elvis sending her into the next life.

Kurt had played the song thousands of times over on his ipod as tried and tried to sing it to do honour to his mother but he did not seem able to hand the lower notes in the song properly or pull it off as beautiful as Dave did.

Kurt's soft higher voice joined him at the final chorus and he felt lighter than he had in years as Dave finished the song, thinking 'Your right Mom, the right man singing this song is amazing'.

Dave looked at Kurt once he finished the song and concern flooded his eyes at Kurt's second bout of tears that night, Granmama and Granpapa slipped off to the kitchens quietly giving the boys a moment together.

Granmama and Granpapa were not stupid, they had known for many years that their grandson would be bringing a man home to meet them one day soon. It had never bothered them but it has caused at lot of problems with David mother who did not support the idea of gay marriage or homosexuals.

"Kurt?" Dave asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Kurt smiled through his tears "it was my mothers favourite song and it was played at her funeral. Its my favourite now because it reminds me of her"

"Oh, I'm sorry if I slaughtered it"

"You did it beautifully" Kurt smiled before asking

"Play me your favourite Elvis song"

Dave smiled before playing the upbeat "Promise Land" causing Kurt smile Granmama placed a large dessert on the table with a wine bottle only partly filled with a rich warm wine mixture.

Dave picked up Kurt's hand and walked them back to the table eager to get into his dessert. He scooped half onto Kurt's plate before starting on his own and pouring them the spiced wine.

He drank happily enjoying it before watching Kurt enjoy the food.

"Did you make this as well?" Kurt smirked

"No, this is Dedushka specialty" He smiled "It was the dish that Babushka agreed to marry him over. He wooed her with food and songs" He laughed

"How romantic" Kurt gushed

"Dedushka is the romantic and softy, cards, flowers, meals, tickets to shows, jewellery, he does it all and always has"

"So that is were you get your romantic side from" Kurt understood

"I'm not romantic" Dave answered hotly

"Vantines Day, my rose today?" Kurt answered

"Hmm, umm" Dave stuttered

"Your very sweet and romantic Dave, its an incredible attractive trait to have" Kurt smiled before leaning forward and knocking his wine glass all over the table and down his shirt with a gasp.

Dave was up and mopping up the mess quickly, handing Kurt a linen napkin and finishing tidying up as Kurt apologised.

Dave smiled "Your not the only one here who has done this" Dave laughed

"Well the shirt will stain if you don't clean it straight away, the spice in the wine and everything makes it pretty hard to get out"

"OH I love this shirt" Kurt sighed

"Come on then" Dave answered walking away from the table yelling out towards the kitchen door "плюшевого мишку, its just goodnight" he explained at Kurt's look. He walked out the back door and down the service lane to the shop next door and Kurt noticed a large trolley with a crate in it at the bottom chained to a set of stairs leading upwards to what he assumed was Dave's place. Kurt tried to tell the butterflies in the stomach to stop fluttering it was nothing odd about him going into Dave's apartment.

Dave held open the door for Kurt and Kurt found himself in a small but clean apartment with neutral warm beige walls. He walked into the lounge room standing behind the large L shaped lounge and the wall that created a walk way, a second hand TV stood on a dark wooden stand with bookshelves on either side over following with DVDs and books as well as photos and nick nacs from a life time. The open plan kitchen was parcel to the lounge room with a medium sized dark stained wooden table in-between with was filled at one end with a laptop and text books piled high. Kurt walked towards the kitchen noticing half way up the door that lead to the bedroom that was open, Kurt took in the large king size bed that was half heartedly made with the dark blue and tan cover rumpled but thrown over the top of the pillows scattered around the bed.

He saw an old coffee table used as a bedside table with a tall lamp and a pile of books along with other photos in frames. He noticed a pair of reading glasses on top of the books and a coffee mug before the suitcase sticking out from under the large wooden bed frame. A small wooden wardrobe sat opposite the bed and a door next to that Kurt assumed was a bathroom.

"Yeah, that's the bathroom" Dave confirmed "Take off the shirt and I'll spot clean it" Kurt nodded and started to remove his shirt figuring it didn't matter if he was in the bathroom or not, he noticed Dave's eyes run slowly down his chest as he opened the button up shirt and a pink tinge to Dave's cheeks while his eyes darkened to a more muddy hazel. He handed Dave the shirt, snapping Dave out of his lust filled thoughts. He turned and walked to the kitchen sinking running part of the shirt under cold water, he dried with a tea towel and from a cupboard picked up a bottle of soda water. He poured soda water on the stain watching it bubble up before he gently dabbed the stain adding more soda as Kurt watched him happily. Once Dave was happy the stain was out the shirt he washed it under cold water and dried it again before handing it over a table chair.

"I don't have a drier or heating so we will have to wait" Dave explained

"I don't mind but can I borrow a shirt?" Kurt smiled walking into the bedroom and opening a draw in the wardrobe and pulling out a t-shirt advertising a vodka brand. Dave swallowed as he watched Kurt pull his sleeping tee.

"Much better" Kurt smiled

"We can watch a movie," Dave asked, "While we wait"

"Sure" Kurt smiled walking into the lounge room as Dave changed into a pair of dark blue sleeping pants and stretching out at the lounge as Dave turned on the TV and put on a movie the title of which he did not even notice.

Dave sat down and Kurt moved over so his head was resting on Dave's thigh comfortable as the movie started. Dave watched the movie and tried ignoring Kurt curled up on his side. As the movie drew to a close he noticed Kurt was fast asleep, he gently nudged the sleeping boy

"Kurt, you feel asleep, don't you need to get back to the hotel, Mr. Shue will have a fit"

"Nope" Kurt answered sleepily "Finn said he will cover for me, thinks I'm off celebrating with Blaine somewhere. Don't be missed until morning, Ill be back for breakfast and no one will know" he yawned

"Well you may as well crash here, come on," Dave answered walking towards the bedroom

"Get some sleep" Dave smiled as Kurt walked in a climbed into the large and comfortable bed,

"Here" he threw a pair of sweatpants at Kurt, Kurt walked into the bathoom slipping into the baggy pants before coming abck out and seeing Dave turning around to leave

"Where are you going"?

"Sleep on the lounge"

"You said you don't have heating" Kurt added

"No, why" Dave asked confused

"I get cold, Ill need you to be a heater so get in" Kurt smiled

"Hmm I don't think that's a good idea," Dave mumbled looking at his feet

"Its your bed Dave so get in" Kurt said his bitch face in place

Dave climbed into the bed and looked at Kurt who slide over and curled himself onto Dave's chest

"You sleep in your t-shirt you wore all day?" Kurt asked feeling like pushing Dave a little more

"No, I usually don't sleep in a tee" Dave answered

Kurt sat back up looking at Dave

"Then don't sleep in it now" Kurt pulled at the bottom of Dave tee, Dave pushed his hands away and pulled it over his head throwing it towards the bathroom door "Happy now?" Dave asked lying down on his back

Kurt moved back so he was lying on Dave's chest, he wrapped one arm around Dave's middle and intertwined his legs with Dave's snuggling closer under the heavy covers.

"Yes" Kurt muttered as sleep claimed him again, he felt Dave wrap his arms around his waist placing a nice pressure making him feel secure and surrounded by warmth.

Kurt woke up to a loud alarm only a few hours after settling in for the night he groaned and nestled his head into the crock of Dave's neck and shoulder.

Dave stirred and an arm flung out picking up his phone from the coffee table and turning it off before untangling himself from Kurt causing Kurt to whine.

"I have to get to work," Dave explained

"Work?" Kurt mumbled half asleep

"The markets to pick everything up for the restaurant" Dave reminded him

"Farmers markets, fish stalls, butchers and bakeries" Kurt added remembering sitting up and getting out of bed

"You can stay and sleep Kurt" Dave added kindly

"No I want to see the markets" Kurt smiled sleepily looking at the clock reading 5am with a frown. "I'll need coffee," he added.

Kurt stretched as he watched Dave climb out of bed and out into the kitchen area. Kurt followed the larger man out and watched in silently as Dave called his Granmama; Dave had put his cell phone on speaker, as he stood hunched over a note pad with a pen ready in his hand.

Kurt smiled as Granmama answered the phone speaking fondly but in Russian,

Dave answered kindly and after a moment he starting quickly writing a list in Russian.

Kurt picked up his now dry shirt and wandered into the bathroom to clean himself up, he tidied his hair and dressed before coming back out to find Dave laughing while chatting with his Granmama with his back to Kurt standing over the oven stove top. Dave finished up his discussion and hung up the phone, Dave turned around and looked at Kurt slightly surprised as he stood with a stovetop coffee brewer in his hand. Kurt grinned at Dave and Dave placed down the coffee maker and pulled down off a shelf two small espresso size glasses.

Dave poured the coffee and added sugar to his before sliding the other towards Kurt.

"I made it like I do at the restaurant, its like a shot but Its strong so do you want milk?" Dave smiled

"Do you take it with milk?" Kurt asked

"Nah, Russian" he pointed to his chest, which was still bare

"We take our coffee like our vodka, straight and strong"

Kurt smiled as he added sugar to his coffee but ignored the milk

"Sip it but" Dave added.

"Give me a second" Dave added taken his coffee with him into the bedroom to probably change Kurt thought.

After a minute during which Kurt sipped the strong sweet coffee, Dave returned dressed in jeans and a black Henley style sweater.

Kurt's eyes took in Dave's broad shoulders and thick neck that the Henley clinged to as it stretched over his muscular arms and down his solid chest.

Dave not noticing Kurt's appreciative eyes pulled a warm black puff quilted vest He put gloves into his pocket and his phone and wallet into the other with a large amount of cash it in.

He pulled on a pair of leather boots under his jeans and turned to Kurt

"I have a tee, hoodie and a jacket you can borrow, I threw them on the bed"

"Thanks" Kurt smiled rushing into the bedroom and pulling on the warm clothing. He smiled as he quickly became engulfed by the smell of Dave; he walked out into the lounge room to see Dave standing near the door.

"Come on then" Dave smiled opening the door, Kurt stepping out into the cool morning air and went down the stairs hearing Dave stop down the stairs behind him.

Dave unlocked the trailer and started pulling it after him towards the street and walking away from the restaurant. Kurt walked next to Dave

Dave pulled the trailer down the street and after a block or two turned into a alley lane that was full of permanent building front store selling fresh produce, butchers and fish mongers'. Small stalls where set up under umbrellas and marquee, folding tables full with coffee makers, bakers, and specially stores that sold Asian greens, dry goods. Men and women sat on stools by buckets of fresh flowers chatting and yelling back and forth happily in dozen of languages. The market was buzzing with life, the smells overwhelming and Kurt found a smile that he couldn't wipe away.

He walked next to Dave watching him stop and chat with the market holders, he hug and kissed the women hello and slapping his hand on the men's shoulders and shaking their hands. He joked and spoke rapidly in Russian with some others. Dave fillled his trailer with parcels and boxes of fresh vegetables, herbs, meat, seafood and dry goods such as flour, spices and flowers.

Kurt was sure the trailer would have weighed a tonne and he could tell when Dave's pace slowed and when he grunted slightly pulled it up over a small gutter when they had turned away from the markets. Dave told Kurt who the people were as they walked, who sold the best items and what the items will be used for, Dave had colour on his cheeks and a bright smile as he talked. Kurt could tell Dave enjoyed the markets and liked the people he spoke with; Kurt had been sneaking a look at Dave when his foot clipped a part of the uneven footpath and Kurt stumbled slightly. Dave reached out, grabbing Kurt's hand as he continued pulling the trailer with his other hand, Kurt could feel the strength tense Dave's body as he pulled the trailer.

Kurt held onto Dave's gloved hand tightly enjoying its warm as they walked back towards the apartment. Dave stopped out the front of the apartments bottom storefront calling out cheekily

"Woman! Get out here and give me my bread," He yelled

"David" a heavy British accent yelled back "Get your fine ass in here and get it yourself" Dave strutted in after leaving the trailer in the doorway and realizing Kurt's hand. Kurt followed as he walked in and saw Dave wrapped his arms around a small thin middle aged woman and lifting up her swinging her around as she cried out in outrage.

"David! Put me down you scoundrel" her heavy British accent laughed, her teeth shining bright again her mocha skin.

He placed her down and grinned at her before looking over at Kurt

"This is my friend Kurt, Patty"

"Kurt this is Patty cake" He laughed as she swatted at him

"Nice to meet you Kurt" she smiled kindly

"I hope David isn't corrupting you my dear. He is a cheeky one"

David smiled a Kurt as he picked up several paper bags of bread in various forms and placed them in the trailer.

"David, when will you invite to dinner again?"

"When you stop telling my friends I'm a bad influence" he smiled

"Thank you Patty, come have tea after you close up okay?"

Kurt waved as he turned to follow Dave as he turned to leave when Patty coughed slightly

"David" she pouted, "You said you would help me move the fridge"

"Oh yeah sorry Patty" he answered moving back into the store over towards Patty. He moved around the bench and store display counter and Patty sat down on a small stool motioning for Kurt to join her.

She handed Kurt a small cup with hot tea in it that he sipped as he walked Dave shimmy and gently slide the fridge to its new location on top of an old sheet.

Once in place he turned around and looked at the two who had been giggling quietly at each other.

"You too right?" he asked concerned

Kurt laughed louder almost falling off his stool

"Never better" he answered, "Patty was just telling me how much she enjoys watching a sexy man work"

Dave blushed and laughed

"I go find you one but until then Ill have to do Patty"

Patty hugged Dave tightly, pulling him down to her height

"Thank you David" she smiled

"Your welcome Patty cake" he smiled

She looked at him and smiled again

"No don't think I didn't notice when you tried to leave"

"Oh Patty"

"Kurt doesn't mind. Now give me some love," she demanded

Dave blushed again and leant down kissing her on both cheeks quickly

Kurt continued to giggle as Patty smiled at him

"Okay now get David, you are distracting me. Silly handsome young men"

She slapped him firmly on the ass as he turned away.

Dave shook his head as he left the store staring to pull the trailer and calling out

"Dam woman, you just can't keep your hands off me," he laughed as Kurt walked out laughing

"Patty moved in about 3 years ago. She has been trouble never since" he winked "Though I would like her to stop starting at me when she asks me to move thing"

"Id hate break it too you I don't think that will happen"

"She almost cried when I told her," he laughed "She said I ruined her cougar fantasy," he continued as he pulled the trailer around the side alley to the kitchen back door

"Cried?" Kurt asked

"Yeah, you know when I told her about me" he explained

"You told her?" Kurt gushed smiling

"Yeah" Dave looked at him confused "She knew I came here to live after a falling out with Ma and since I had already told Dedushka and Babushka

it wasn't that hard"

"You told Granmama and Granpapa" Kurt squealed with excitement

"They guessed, hmm more like told me they knew and didn't care so get back to work"

Kurt threw is arms around Dave neck again, pulling himself flush again Dave's body holding onto him tightly and kissing him on the cheek before burying his head into Dave's neck.

"Oh Dave" he sighed

Kurt felt Dave's arm slowly wrap himself around his waist holding him securely and firmly in place. He felt Dave lean back slightly pulling Kurt onto his tip toes and he looked down at Kurt with an unreadable look in his eyes.

"Can, I mean could I…." He stuttered looking down but at Kurt's shoulder not his eyes he sighed and started again "Could I kiss you" he asked huskily

Kurt shifted his head up catching Dave's eyes and he smiled shyly

"God yes" he sighed. Dave did not hesitate in leaning down and placing a soft kiss to Kurt's lips, Kurt heard him sigh just after both boys had closed their eyes.

Kurt applied more pressure to the kiss gently licking Dave's bottom lip encouraging him. Kurt smiled as he heard Dave moan deeply in this throat as Dave tongue came into contact with Kurt's. Dave's hands tightened their grip as one slide down to Kurt's hip and the other to his ass.

Kurt felt surrounded by warmth, security and strength, which he felt, incredibly attracted too. Dave kissed him with passion similar to the first time all that time ago in the locker room but the passion was not overwhelmed with hatred, fear and the desperation for understanding. Kurt felt the passion, desire and understand from Dave but he enjoyed Dave's new confidence and self-acceptance. Dave kissed him like he would disappear at any moment and as if Kurt was the most special and priceless boy in the world, when Dave broke away for air he looked down at a flushed Kurt and he smiled the most dazzling smile at him. Kurt grinned back still secure in Dave's arm before a deep voice broke their silence

"If you finished David, can I have the shopping" Granpapa smirked from the doorway

"Sure Dedushka" Dave muttered as he reluctantly unwrapped Kurt from his arms

David made to pick up a few items from the trailer but Granpapa spoke again

"I got his David," he answered pushing him out of the way gently

"You and Kurt must be hungry, go home and get some breakfast," he stated

Dave smiled at his Granpapa who winked at him when Kurt wasn't looking, he picked up Kurt's hand and turned pulling Kurt towards the stairs to his apartment.

He opened the door just as Kurt threw himself back into Dave's arms kissing him desperately. Dave picked Kurt up causing Kurt to wrap his legs around Dave's middle as they continued to kiss and Dave carried them into the bedroom.

Kurt arrived at his hotel for breakfast at 9am joining New Directions and pointedly ignoring Blaine who sat with large sunglasses hiding his blood shot hung over eyes.

Kurt just smiled when they asked why he wasn't hungry and when asked where he had been by a hushed voiced Mercedes he just winked and said

"With a special someone".

Kurt smiled when his phone buzzed with Dave checking in how things went and wishing him to have safe flight home.

Kurt smiled weeks later when he graduated and he received his college offer letters, he cried over his rejection from the New York school he had auditioned for knowing it had been a long shot. He smiled at his more realistic options offers came in; he made his decision and told his dad he would be fine moving interstate.

Just over a few months of friendly text messages and late night phone calls Kurt stood out the front of Granmama and Granpapa's restaurant in Chicago, he took a deep breath and walked in. The place was starting to close, with only a few lingering customers chatting over coffees, Kurt looked around locating Dave who was walking out of the kitchen. He saw Granmama looking at him with intensely, she smiled at him and nodded her head towards Dave.

"Its wonderful to see you Babushk"

Granmama walked over took both of Kurt's hand and kissed him on both cheeks "Its wonderful to see you again Kurt" she smiled

Kurt grinned at her before turning around seeing Dave stare at the two of them with a similar intense look. Kurt smiled wider at him and starting working towards him.

Dave looked at him before smiling brightly and Dave wrapped him into what Kurt named Dave's trademark teddy bear hug.

"Hey" Dave welcomed

"Hello" Kurt smiled

"Hungry?" Dave smiled stepping back

"Sure am" Kurt answered "First night in a new city before my orientation for college on Monday. And I have a weekend to get use to my new home and the only thing I know about Chicago is where the best restaurant is"

"Your… I mean… hmm…" Dave stuttered

Kurt smiled and stepped closer and slowly running his hand and arm around Dave's neck pulling him down to look at him in the eyes.

"I have nowhere to stay until I can get into my dorm on Monday" Kurt stated watching Dave closely, he saw Dave's Adam apple bob slightly as he swallowed.

Kurt continued leaving into Dave wrapped both arms around Dave's neck and his body flush against Dave's.

Dave placed a hand on Kurt's hip steadying Kurt and holding him into place.

Dave looked down at Kurt and a small smile started to pull at his mouth

"Could I kiss you?" Kurt asked repeating back Dave's words from their second kiss.

"God yes" Dave grinned before slowing leaving in but waiting as Kurt stood on his tip toe and closed the gap between the two kissing him happily.

Kurt broke the kiss and smiled at Dave who grinned back before two voiced broke into their bubble.

"Welcome to Chicago and to the family Kurt" Granmama and Granpapa smiled


End file.
